What if?
by 342ILoveItAll342
Summary: A lot of people ask "What if Harry's parents were alive?" Well... This is kind of like that but with a lot of things you wouldn't think would happen... This is mainly a Ginny story but a WAY different kind. I hope you enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Molly Weasley was in agonizing pain as she was in her 23 hour of her labor with her seventh child. She has had six children all of which were male (boys) the eldest is 13 right now and the youngest is 1. Her eldest is named Bill then Charlie, next was Percy, then she bore twins she name Fred and George, her youngest is named Ron.

They are expecting another male. When they went to ultrasounds they never asked for the sex of the child.

Molly was screaming as the pain increased,

"Arthur Weasley! You will NEVER touch me AGAIN as long as you live!"

Arthur, who had heard all of this six times before, just replied "Alright dear…"

The doctor entered the room with two nurses. "Alright Mrs. Weasley it's about time to push. Are you ready?"

"No shit I'm ready!" Molly answered sarcastically

The doctor, nurses and Arthur Weasley laughed at that.

After 30 min. of pushing the doctor announced "It's a girl." She handed the baby girl to the nurses so she could be looked over and tended to Mrs. Weasley, when she was done she left to check on the child.

"Oh Arthur! We can't care for her! We were expecting a boy!"

"I know Molly… What should we do?"

"We should ask the doctor…"

When he said that the doctor walked into the room.

"How are the happy parents?"

"We need to talk to you about something… We cannot care for her because we were expecting a boy; all we've had was boys. We had everything planned out and we don't have the money to care for a girl… I know you must think we are horrible but can we can't do it… What should we do?" Arthur explained as Molly cried

"Oh… Well you have two options… You can allow us to terminate the child which I don't think you would like… Or you can give the child up for adoption."

"Adoption." Molly answered

"Alright I will owl an agent for you so he can make up a contract for you he should be here soon." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Oh Arthur, do you think we're making the right decision?"

"It's what's best her Molly"

Soon enough the agent arrived with a bewitched brief-case.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I am Daniel Tyler from the Wizarding Adoption Agency I will be your agent. So I understand you are putting up your female child for adoption," Daniel said pulling out an enchanted quill and parchment. "May I ask you what your reasons are?"

"Yes, we just cannot care for her… We don't have the money." Arthur answered

"Okay… Would you like an open adoption? When the family cares for her and you will receive pictures and or letters every month. Or a closed adoption which is when the family cares for and you don't receive anything."

"Open." Molly replied

"Alright, and do you wish to meet her when she gets older? If so when and will you allow her to choose to live with you for the remainder of her life or when she chooses to leave?"

"Can we plan to see her when she is 18 so she can make her own decision on what she wants?" Molly asked

"Of course… Finally would you like to give name her first two names?"

"Yes… Can we name her Ginevra Molly?" Arthur asked

"Certainly Mr. Weasley," He looked over what the quill was writing "I have a perfect family, excuse me." He said leaving the room.

"I sure hope we're doing the right thing…" Arthur said quietly

While Daniel was gone he wrote an owl to the perfect couple and it said:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_ I have found a perfect couple willing to give their child up for adoption with your requirements. They are Arthur and Molly Weasley. There reasons are they can't care for the child. The child is a female and they have decided to name her Ginevra Molly and if you accept to my offer her name would be Ginevra Molly Malfoy. If you would like more information owl me back at St. Mungo's and we will set up a meeting later today._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Tyler_

_Wizarding Adoption Agency_

When Daniel returns after sending the owl he settles in the conference room right by Molly's. Within 20min he receives a reply that says:

_Daniel Tyler,_

_We would be delighted to have a meeting we are on our way we will arrive in 10 minutes please inform Molly and Arthur that we are coming thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Narccisa Malfoy_

"Brilliant." Daniel said as he exited the conference room into the Weasley's room. "Molly, Arthur I have found a perfect couple. The Malfoy's do you know them?"

"Yes we do. We are actually close along with the Potter's." Molly explained.

"Excellent."

The Malfoy's arrived and they all settled in the conference room.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, the Weasley's have agreed to let you have custody of Ginevra Molly under these terms. They receive photo's or letter's every month or so about her. Also they will get to meet her when she is 18 so she has a say in what she would like to do with the situation. How are you on these terms?"

"We're fine with it… I just have a question… What will happen when you come home without a baby and we do?" Lucious

"Well Draco is a baby he wouldn't even remember if I was really pregnant when he grows up. As for you two… You have children who understand what's going on…" Narsicca stated.

"We could say the baby didn't make it… Since she's had so many… What do you think Molly?" Arthur asked

"I just don't feel right lying to them…" Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't either… But it's what's best for Ginevra…"

"Alright…"

"Ok I have the contracts right here if both couples could sign it… Here and here…" Daniel said point to where the Weasley's and Malfoy's need to sign on the parchment with the quill. The couples sign them, Molly signed them crying but it was understandable. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy on here by receiving full custody of Ginevra Molly Malfoy…" he said leaving.

When he was gone Molly quickly left the room in tears with Arthur leaving right behind her. The Malfoy's went to go see their new baby girl, their Ginevra. Ginevra Molly Malfoy.


	2. Birthday at Diagon Alley

**First off thank you to all of my (mostly happy reviews) on my first story. My twists may be a bit sick later on but… it will all turn out okay in the end! And I will tell you if this will end but at this rate I don't think it will lol. Anyway on with the story!**

Ginevra Molly Malfoy was sitting on her bed in her room re-reading her diary from the day Draco gave her the nickname Ginny, to the time her parents told her she couldn't attend Hogwarts. She was very upset. They claimed it was too dangerous for her, even though her brother who was only a year older than her could go. They made a deal with her saying that if she still wanted to go when she turned 14 and if she was homeschooled and didn't complain about it she could go. Well guess what? Today was her birthday August 11th she was so excited. Her alarm clock went off letting her know it was time go down stairs.

She got dressed in a green halter top that her mom had bought for her last week with black skinny jeans that she loved to wear she let her hair down so that it was her shoulder length. She didn't put makeup on she didn't want to. She but on her black ballet flats and ran down stairs to see her dad reading the paper and her mother going through the mail as there house elf was cooking the breakfast.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed as she sat down next to her mother.

"Good morning dear." She said not looking up from the mail.

"So… Today is a big day today…" Ginny stated expectantly

"Is it?" her father asked not looking up from the paper.

"Uhm… Yeah… Its-"

"Ginny dear, could you go put this on in the return shoot?" Her mother interrupted

Ginny sighed "Yes mum…" she took the letter from her mother and went to the owl shoot and look at the envelope, her eyes widened. It was her Hogwarts letter. She got upset and ran straight back to the kitchen to yell at her parents when…

"SURPRISE!" Her mother, father and brother exclaimed when she walked in. She surely was surprised the whole kitchen was covered with decorations on the ceiling hung a sign that said:

_Happy 14__th__ Birthday Ginny! Have Fun at Hogwarts!_

"Does this mean I can go to Hogwarts?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course dear! You've earned it!" her mother stated pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Well let's eat up then we can go to Diagon Alley." Draco said happily to his sister.

They left to Diagon Alley and Ginny was so excited. Her list in one hand and her brother's hand in the other.

"Okay Ginny, what do you need first?"

"I need… A wand?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ginny, the wand is last." Draco said.

"Fine… Uh… I need these books." She said handing him the list.

We left to the book shop and found most of the books; we were looking for the last book and decided to meet at the register when it was past 20 minutes.

It was getting close to that time and Ginny decided to meet her brother at the meet up place. When she got there she saw Draco talking to his best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise and Ginny had a good relationship she was like another brother to her, and Draco didn't mind that at all. Since she felt like being in a playful mood she decided to sneak up on him. Just because he was 15 and she was 14 it didn't mean they could play around like they did when they were all kids. Right?

She nodded to Draco to keep Blaise occupied in conversation, he got the message. She crept up slowly behind Blaise and without warning Blaise swiftly spun around and grabbed her petite body and carried her and spun her around while she squealed and giggled. "Gotcha!" Blaise said as he spun Ginny around.

"Okay! Okay! You got me! Put me down!"

Blaise set her down as Draco was laughing still from when he saw Ginny's reaction to Blaise grabbing her. "You thought you could scare me huh Ginny?"

"Maybe…" She said sheepishly.

"Come on Ginny," Draco said when his laughter died down. "Let's get home you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll just pay for everything." She said grabbing the supplies from Draco.

Draco and Blaise went outside to wait for her.

"So, your parents are letting her go to Hogwarts now?"

"Yup, its was there deal for her 4 years ago." He said with uncertainty in his voice.

"You don't want her to go do you? It's understandable; you're just being a big brother. But who knows she may not be in as much danger as you are… Has she ever met them?" Blaise asked

"No but she will soon enough." Just as he said that Ginny came out with her things. And Draco spotted the famous trio heading there way. _Oh bloody hell… _Draco thought as they came up to them.

"Hello Ferret." The redheaded boy stated.

"Weasel, Pothead, Mudblood." Draco greeted.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Malfoy? We saw you here getting your things last week. What are you hiding?"

"Yes and I saw you. But I'm here shopping with my sister"

"Sister? You have a sister?" The brown bushy haired girl asked.

"Yes I do would you like to meet her? Ginny?" Draco called to Ginny who was standing with Blaise less than 4 feet away. She walked over to them. "Weasley, Potter, Granger meet my sister Ginny. Ginny Weasley, Potter, Granger." He said indicating who each of them were.

_Wait… She looks too old to just being starting Hogwarts… _Hermione thought. "How old are you Ginny?"

"14…" Ginny answered.

"Wait, I've never seen you around school…" Ron stated.

"I'm just barely starting, I was homeschooled."

"But your brother wasn't… Why were you?" Hermione asked.

"That's none of your business Granger!" Draco spat. "Come on Ginny, mum and dad are waiting." He said leaving with Ginny and Blaise to go to Malfoy Manor.

Blaise spent the night and offered to go with them to the station tomorrow. But all Ginny could think about was _Will I get into Slytherin? What if everyone hates me? Who were those people talking to Draco? Were those there first names? What is a 'Mudblood'? Will my family hate me if I get into Gryffindor?_

**I Don't really like this chapter… but I couldn't think of anything to go in between the first and the one after this… I promise the next chapters will be a lot better! I'm sorry!**


	3. Trains and Hats

**HEY GUYZ! Sorry i haven't posted in like what... idk lol but I need to let you guys know that i may only be able to post stories on here until the weekends because of school. Maybe sometimes before when I get the WIFI at school. BUT I love seeing that i have followers it makes me sooooo HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL ENJOY! X3**

Ginny's POV

I was walking with my brother and parents to the train and platform 9 ¾. I was so excited. Then those questions popped up in her mind again. I stopped dead in her tracks and the color drained from her face to think of the consequences my parents might give me if I got into another house besides Slytherin. My parents saw and walked back to me as Draco saw his girlfriend and went to her.

"Mum… What if I don't get into Slytherin?"

"Oh sweaty… We will love you no matter what house you get into. If you get into Slytherin that's great! But if you get into another house we will love you as much as we do right now. Okay?" My mother soothed.

"Okay… I love you." I said hugging her mother.

"I love you too." My mom said said with tears in her eyes as I let got to catch up with Draco.

Not Ginny's POV

"Oh Lucious… Will you hate her forever if she gets into Gryffindor?"

"No… I won't… I've been preparing myself for when she does though."

"Why do you sound so sure that she will?"

"She was born from a Weasley… They were all in Gryffindor."

"Right…" Narcissa said quietly

"Whats wrong?"

"It's just… Sometimes I forget we didn't give birth to her… We adopted her…"

"Yes we adopted her… But it was at birth so it doesn't matter… All that matters now is that she is ours. Okay?"

"Okay…" she sniffed out then she spotted the Weasely's and Potter's. "Come darling lets go home." She said quickly and they left.

Ginny's POV

I was so excited as she followed her brother on to the train. Though when I got on people all around her were giving me looks. Looks that were saying 'Who is she?' and 'Ew disgusting'. I got confused they didn't even know me, and then it hit me. Draco always come home un happy then cheers up a day later. It must have been about school, because everyone was giving him worse looks than me. _What does he do that's so bad?_ I wondered.

I sat down with Draco and his Slytherin friends. I was happy to see them, they actually knew me. They would come over on breaks and we'd hang out.

First there was Crabbe, he wasn't the smartest or best looking guy in the world. But he is fun to be around he is very nice to me. We always make jokes to each other, along with Goyle. Now Goyle was okay. But he's not as nice as Crabbe, well only when he's "in the mood". Blaise is like another brother to me he is always there when Draco is or isn't there. Then there's Draco's girlfriend… Oh Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… I honestly really don't like her. She was always so rude to me when Draco left the room. It's kind of funny; it's as if I'll steal him away from her. Like because Draco is so protective of me and not that much her. Oh well, it's not like I want her to like me anyway.

On the way there I got a little uncomfortable. Pansy and Draco started snogging, Blaise went to his girlfriend, Crabbe and Goyle were eating like pigs. I was going to tell Draco that I was leaving but he was too busy groping Pansy. I made a gagging face to them as I left, how mature am I?

I was walking around the train before I bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said

"No it's ok. It was my fault." The dark haired boy said. Man did he look familiar.

"Oh… Uhm… You seem very familiar… Have we met before?"

"Oh uhm… I don't know, what's your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Malfoy."

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Ye she's my brother… I remember you! You're Harry Potter! You called my brother a ferret!" I said swatting him on the arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" he said I was unconvinced.

I sighed "No… It's okay… It seems everyone hates him…"

"What makes you say that?"

"When I was walking on the train they were giving him looks…"

"Oh…"

"Well I should get going bye…"

"Bye Ginny." Harry said walking away.

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts an old woman named Professor McGonagall asked me to go to her office after the feast to get sorted into a house. I was nervous I just don't want my brother to hate me for which house I got into.

After the feast I followed the elderly woman to her office. She told me to sit down I did as I was told.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…"

"Don't worry dear, now I'm going to place the sorting hat on your head and we will see which house he puts you in."

"Alright." I said. She placed the hat on my head and it came to life.

"Ahhhh I see… Hm… Right… Oh… It will have to be… GRYFFINDORE!" the hat exclaimed.

**CLIFFY! OKay... I have to admit... I hate this chapter... Don't you hate it when you have an AWESOME idea for a story but getting to the plot point is like UGH! What do I write in between the AWESOME STUFF! *Sight* If you have any ideas on how to get me to point PLEASE PM me I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK DX! Okay... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN PUT IT ON!**


	4. Gryffindor

**SORRY! I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a while... It's just school you know how it goes... I'm so sorry I hope this means that the chapters will get better. OH and I'm going to be trying to write a new story that I wrote last year and I just came across it. So i'll try to write that on AND this one. Again I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

She was shocked. Could it e possible? She was put into Gryffindor of all houses. She just hoped her brother wouldn't hate her forever.

"Come now dear," McGonagall said "I'll take you to the Gryffindor Tower"

They were walking along the long hallwaysa nd corridors of Hogwarts, and all Ginny could think about was her families reaction to her being in Gryffindor when it was known throughout the whole wizarding world that Malfoy's house was Gryffindor. She could see it not all of the howlers she would receive from everyone in her family. Draco... Oh Draco would never look at her again. She was so much in thought she didn't even look at the way the tower was from everything. Then McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait of an old woman.

"Password?..." The portrait asked.

"Gilly Weed." McGonagall stated and the portrait opened, "That is the password to the common room and dorms you will need to remember that, now I will introduce you to everyone."

"Okay..." Ginny said quietly and she stood right behind McGonagall so she wouldn't be seen by anyone, yet.

They walked further in and we could hear the commotion of the other Gryffindors when McGonagall stepped into the room everyone got silent.

"Thank you... Now I would like you to all meet Ginerva Malfoy a new coming 4th year. Come out now dear." McGonagall said moving aside to show Ginny to everyone. When she was revealed everyone in the common room was either, mad, surprized, or in shock that a _Malfoy_ of all people would be in Gryffindor. If looks could kill she would be dead in a second. "Now I want everyone to be on there best behavior towards her, treat her like you would any other Gryffindor. Thank you. Now dear," She said now speaking to Ginny. "you will see that all of your things will already be in your dorm 4th floor your name is on the door. Enjoy my dear. Students!" She said leaving.

As soon as she left Ginny noticed that all of the Gryffindor eyes were on her. She got really scared now.

"So, you're a Malfoy?" a boy with an Irish accent asked.

"Y-Yes..." Ginny replied.

"Great! Now we've got a spy in our own house!" A darker skin boy exclaimed.

"Yeah and what's worse it's a filthy Malfoy!" The Irish boy exclaimed again.

"Seamus! Dean!" A boy with black hair exclaimed.

"Don't yell at us Nevile she's a spy!" The dark skinned boy yelled.

"Dean! You're scaring her! Malfoy or not she's a Gryffindor!" A blonde boy yelled.

"Shut up Collin!" Seamus yelled. By this time Ginny had moved to a corner and covered her ears so she wouldn't hear there insults. Then the portrait door opened and Ron, Hermione and Harry entered.

"HARRY!" All of the Gryffindor's exclaimed

"What?" Harry asked.

"They put a Malfoy in Gryiffindor! Can you believe it!" Two red haired boy's esclaimed.

"What?!" The trio eclaimed

"Nice joke Fred and George." Ron said

'We're not! Look!" They said pointing to Ginny in the corner. And their eyes widened.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I-I'll be going n-now..." Ginny said as she shook leaving the common room to find her brother. She found him with his friends by the lake she couldn't take it any longer she needed him to hold her like her did when they were younger. "Draco!" she yelled to him tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny?" Draco asked looking to her as she was running to him and he saw she was crying.

"Ginny! Are you ok?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" he asked when he pulled her into a hug examining for injuries.

"I-I-I g-got sorted i-into Gr-Gry-Gryffindor! Don't hate me!" She screamed through her tears.

"Oh... Ginny I don't hate you..."

She sniffed and looked at him. "You don't?"

"No... Now I know that couldn't get you that upset what did they do to you?"

"T-Th-They..." She couldn't get another word out and just sobbed.

Draco looked at his friends "Lets go and _talk_ to those Gryffindors." he said to them and they nodded.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?"

"I want them to think I'm tough and that I didn't need to go running to my big brother for protection. Please Draco, Please let me deal with this on my own... Please..."

Draco sighed "Alright Ginny... But if they do anything to you, you let me know you hear?"

"Yes Draco." Ginny said as she smiled.

"Alright, now go be tough and stick up for yourself." he said sending her on her way back to the castle.


	5. Note!

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay I know I'm not supposed to do this but i should let you all know something. When i was first writing this story I never really thought of Harry and Ginny getting together it was mainly going to be a story where the Gryffindor's would assault her in may chapters. Another time would be she would almost die playing Quidditch. So if you all don't like the story because she's a Malfoy I'm sorry, but that's just stupid. I mean it's not like I had them get married. So will everyone calm down! Please? It's really interesting to see that people may not read this because of that. So please give this story a chance. I promise Harry and Ginny will get together! First you need to understand how things work for a week or so being in Gryfindor.**

**OH! And I'm going to start writing a new story, it has nothing to do with this. WARNING There will be flashbacks of rape in it along with more rated M chapters.**

**Sincerely,**

**342ILoveItAll342**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone.**

**So my laptop like stop working, I'm using the home computer, but the thing is all my fanficiton files were on there and I forgot where i left off in stories, so until I can get it fixed these stories may have to end. Unless there is someone who wants to continues these stories please PM me and I will give you my recent email to talk. Sorry to all.**

**Love,**

**342ILoveItAll342 3**


End file.
